Of Findings and Confrontations in the Malfoy Manor
by Komu
Summary: Draco had been expecting his son to be home alone, still asleep. And while he did find the teen sleeping, Scorpius was nowhere near alone. And thus, chaos ensues. One-shot, AS/S pairing, livid Draco, implied nakedness.


Draco had always been a rather sensible and calm person, at least according to himself. He might admit that he had been cursed with a somewhat rash temper while in school, but now in his adult years he was always very level.

That was, of course, not counting when he found Scorpius, his _son_, fast asleep in his bed together with a certain tousle-haired Potter. No, when such a thing occurred, Draco was not calm or level, though he deemed himself to be quite sensible still.

~*-*.*-*~

Scorpius had not planned for his father to find him and Albus. On the contrary, the plan had been rather fabulous. Draco and Asteria had been in France over the weekend, and were not expected home until later that afternoon. So, as far as he had been concerned, the plan had been working perfectly fine until his father had showed up early morning, instead of late afternoon. Which left his and Al's morning filled with screaming instead of the whispered sweet nonsenses that should have been there.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! A Potter? And a male one at that? How could you!" Came the rather clichéd, but inevitable screech from his rather livid father, who without a doubt had been expecting Scorpius to be alone in his bed, and not curled around one Albus Severus Potter, as he currently was.

"Father. You're not supposed to be home until afternoon." Scorpius had drawled, just barely managing his sleep induced brain to register what was happening.

"I came home earlier, since your mother decided to visit the spa. And what do I find? This!" Draco was looking positively livid by this time, and was gesturing rather wildly with his hands. The unusual behaviour of his father would have been amusing to Scorpius at any other time, but judging his current situation amusement was not an option.

"Um, Sir, if I may. You could have told us you were coming earlier, and could've avoided this confrontation all together." Ah, sweet sensible Albus finally woke up enough to say something. But if Draco's facial expression was anything to go by, he was not all that impressed with Al's way of reasoning. He was always making things seem so much worse than they actually were, Draco was.

"That is no way to talk to me, Potter. You're out of your element here, seeing how this is _my_ manor."

Very mature, calling territories like that. "Father, if it's like that, this is _my_ room."

"Located in my Manor, yes."

And ever so snarky, even when upset. It was a trait Scorpius had not inherited. He was much calmer, and much more level, than his father. And whole lot more sensible, too. At least he could control his temper. However, at times he did realise that he had, in fact, inherited some of the wimpier side of his father that he had heard so much about from Albus dad. And this was starting to be one of those times. Thankfully, he had Albus there. A small voice in his head tried to tell him that the reason for this whole dispute, when it came down to it, was Al, but Scorpius decided to ignore it, giving it a mental swat.

"Mr Malfoy, please listen to us. We have been dating during this last year, and while this was not the way we intended to break it to you, it-" And while Albus' speech was most moving in Scorpius opinion, his father was seething.

"Dating! You are supposed to ask the parents for permission, before doing such a thing!"

"Um, we did ask Harry and Ginny, but we.... decided to skip yours for just a while longer." Scorpius explained, scratching the back of his head. Now this was not what he could call a quiet and peaceful morning. It would not surprise him if his father decided to chuck the peacocks on Al any second now. Which _could_ have been a rather amusing sight, if it had not been for the fact that he knew from experience that those peacocks could get more than just a little vicious.

".....You what?"

"We asked my parents, but not you. Dad's fine with it." Albus chanced bravely. He was always much bolder than Scorpius. He suspected it had to do with his genes, but he could not love him less even for that.

"Of course he is, the thickhead!" That was rather mean, was it not?

"Father, He's not all that thick you know. Quite pleasant, actually."

"Scorpius, you do not talk like that. Socializing with that family can only lead to a loss of braincells! Just look at his mother and father-" This was getting out of hand, and Draco's face was turning a shade darker for every second now. Was that a vein visible on his forehead?

"Sorry to interrupt, but could we continue this later? It's kinda weird being stark naked and arguing with you at the same time, Mr Malfoy, Sir." Just as Scorpius himself had been about to interrupt his father's ramblings, it seemed like Albus had finally heard enough. You did not insult a Potter, especially not _the_ Potter.

And while saying something quite like that was way out of line in the Malfoy Manor, seeing the colour quickly fade from Draco's face was rather priceless. However, making the poor man faint was probably going to catch up with them in a few moments. Namely; When Draco woke up again. Seeing the danger in that, Scorpius quickly decided that there was no way that those precious minutes were to be wasted. Grabbing two pairs of pants from the floor in one hand and taking Al's arm by the other, Scorpius lurched up and set off to find a moderately safe hiding place. Preferably one that would keep them hidden until his mother came home and calmed his father.


End file.
